Dreams of Azure
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: “Are you only with me because I look like my mother?” GokuBra, hints of GokuBulma, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball Z._

**_Summary: "Are you only with me because I look like my mother?" GokuBra, hints of GokuBulma, oneshot_**

_So, for some reason, I absolutely adore the pairing of Goku and Bra. Don't know why, they just seem like they would fit well to me. But instead of writing a fluffy little piece, I decided for a more angst piece that might go into Goku's feelings for Bulma, and Bra's paranoia about that. Uh…right, so I hope y'all enjoy this…strange little attempt from me!_

* * *

**Dreams of Azure**

* * *

She rolls off of him, panting heavily, feeling satisfied, her cerulean orbs glancing up at the ceiling above her with nonchalance. She hears him next to her, can hear him breathing heavily just like she is. His sweat is mixed with hers and she puts her hand to her shoulder, feeling the salty liquid on her fingertips.

He rolls on his side and his eyes focus on her. While she was used to seeing them wide and laced with innocence and childlike reverie, now they were heavy with lust and a mischievous gleam darts through them. His large arm wraps around her waist as he moves in to press his lips lightly against hers.

Their relationship is anything but simple, she knows, but maybe she likes it that way.

She is the daughter of his supposed "rival". But as time went on, they had grown close, some might even say they have become friends. Though her father would never admit it. She also knew that he would never approve of their little relationship. So she has kept it under wraps for the longest time. He had been on edge almost constantly - more than usual - since the death of her mother, and she didn't want to do anything to cause him even more strife.

His wife had recently died as well, and lonely and completely out of it, he found himself in her arms.

She knows it will come out sooner or later, however. Son Goku has never been one to keep secrets well.

She kisses him back, her lips molding against his, and she closes her eyes. She hears him grunt slightly, and the very sound of it causes her body to get goosebumps.

Opening her eyes once more, just barely, she sees his eyes are closed. He is clearly enjoying himself, but she idly wonders if she is really thinking about her or…someone else.

Trying to suppress a disgusted groan, she starts to wonder. It is no lie that she is almost a carbon copy of her mother. Same cerulean hair, same glittering azure eyes. Same skin tone. Even the same personality. Maybe, no, she knows who he is thinking about now, while his lips are locked so passionately with hers.

The years had gone by, and Goku hadn't aged. It was really something to awe at, and she did, each and every day. No lines on his features, no grey hairs, no wrinkles… The Saiyan was almost eternally youthful. And as the years passed, she, too, realized that there were very few changes made to her anatomy. Though there were certainly changes - she was only half-Saiyan, after all - they were very minute. Unnoticeable if you didn't pay close attention.

She knew she looked like her mother. She knew that every minute of every day that passed. Once she thought about it, she probably looked very much like her mother when she and Goku first started their adventures together. She had seen the pictures, and she felt her heart sink a little. Not to mention that her father could hardly look at her now, because he was reminded of Bulma in her very face. It caused her to feel regret, anger at herself and at her looks. Why couldn't she have at least been born with black hair, like a true Saiyan? Or purple, like Trunks? Now everyone looked at her, all they saw was her mother, it seemed.

The blue haired woman breaks away from Goku's hungry mouth and looks him square in the eye, the question that was inevitable burst from her lips.

"Are you only with me because I look like my mother?"

He freezes, his mouth fighting for the words, but his silence is damning.

Bra has her answer.

She rises from her bed, and tells him to get out. But she knows she'll let him back in later. She always does. Even when he pisses her off, he always manages to find his way back into her bed. They are all each other has now, however. And she is not one to want to spend the rest of her unnaturally long life alone.

With a somber look, Goku gets out of the bed and gathers his clothes, slowly putting them on while mumbling apologies that tug at her heart. He's not a bad guy. Not at all, but why is she filled with regret and sadness?

"I'm so sorry, Bra. I didn't - I mean, I…you caught me off guard…" He stutters in true Son fashion, his hand scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, in shame, "I'm so sorry."

She waves a hand at him, wanting him gone for a while. She feels the pull that she always feels in her heart whenever she is around him, and reluctantly, she says the words she had been fighting, "I just need some time by myself."

The words almost seem like they soothe him. Goku believes that she only wants to be by herself with her thoughts and he lets her. His childlike nature gets the better of him and he says, "Maybe we can go eat together later?"

The azure eyed youth fights back a groan, and she feels her resolve shattering around her feet as the first tears cloud her eyes, "Okay."

Goku laughs - _laughs_! - and then makes his way out of the room, jumping out of the open window, fully clothed and oblivious, obviously trying to forget what had just transpired.

But Bra can't forget.

She makes her way over to the full length mirror, her gaze settles on her nude form and immediately hatred spikes through her.

The very good looks she inherited from her mother were now her curse, it seemed. Her hair was long, reaching to her mid-back, and straight, falling like a waterfall down her frame. Large blue eyes stared back at her, still tinged with the innocence that she felt had left behind long ago. She looked at her body - the shapely form of her hips, the slight breasts, the porcelain skin…she saw the love bites on her chest from where her and Goku's lovemaking had gotten a little too passionate and she felt a growl emit from her throat.

She looks up, meeting her reflection's stare with her own.

She looks up and sees her mother staring back.

With all the strength she possesses, she throwsher fist outward, connecting with the mirror that she had suddenly came to despise, destroying the image of her. The shards of glass, big and small, fell at her bare feet. She doesn't even flinch when the sharp edges cut into her wrist and knuckles.

A feeling of satisfaction washed over her, but it wasn't enough.

Nothing seemed to be enough.

Not for Bra.

Not anymore.

* * *

**_End._**

_Well…that was certainly new (and really short)! I really hope y'all like it. GokuBra is one of my guilty pleasures, and I hope I did a decent job with them. This idea just came into my head, and I couldn't get it to go away! Lol. So…here it is, on paper and on this site. Haha._

_So…a review would be nice. Not obligatory, but nice. Haha. I love hearing feedback on my fanfics. _

_Thanks!_


End file.
